Ark I: Begining of Dusk
'First Morning' Shion Academy loomed in the distance. The sun was just rising and the world seemed fresh and new, unspoilt and untouched, ready for someone to take by the horns. And in all this one piece was out of place. Urgently rushing toward the academy, dashing through the tree tops swinging on branches. Keyran Reikai flowed brought chaos into the peacful morning world. Slowing down approaching the entrance of the school, Keyran finally entered. Inside he found a hall of complete luxury and splendour. Almost taken aback he continued on through the halls until he found another young guy standing in front of him. "Welcome, I'm here to show you around for a bit." Keyran smiled in reply but inside felt the daunting presence of the building. The libary, the dojo, the gardens everything passed by in a flash. Keyran was still a dazed. All he wanted to do was rest. Everything seemed to be going so fast, he couldn't even remember the name of his tour guide. Never before had he felt anything like he was at the moment and he felt more then a bit of relief to reach the dorms and to be told that his lessons would commence in the morning. The rest of the day to rest. Before retiring to his room he grabbed a quick bite to eat, choosing a steak. Back in his room alone he felt almost scared. This was unatural, he had been brought up to not know fear. Resting back he decided that he would go out to meet some people. Heading back to the lunch hall, he hoped someone would approach him, the hall was filled with noise with everybody going about, no time for a shy new person. Keyran began to lose himself in his own thoughts and insecurities before he gave a start after prodded in the back. A friendly smile was plastered on a face before him, "Hey, how are you there? I'm Signus." Taken aback by this sudden kindness Keyran jumped back a bit before immediately relaxing into his usual self. "Oh, hi. You scared me there a bit. I'm Keyran" He chuckled, "Well nice to meet you, so where you from?" "Chiroptera. It makes me a Reikon." Keyran scratched his arm a bit. He didn't want to talk about his home much. "So where are you from?" "I'm a Crowis. Malicrow, Anyway I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" Signus replied "Yeah," Keyran looked back up "You coping ok? If you want a hand just ask ok, I'll look out for you. See ya!" Signus laid another smile on his face before leaving Keyran on his own again. "Oh, wait. One thing. Your a Reikon right? Maybe you should stay away from those guys over there." He pointed over to a large group of people who seemed to be at each others throats in an argument. "The big guy is called Sieker." "Ok. But why," Keyran asked puzeled but Signus moved off without another word. Left to ponder thew last words of his new friend Keyran moved out from the hall and went on another walk around the school. The sun was setting and he vageuly remembered about the cerfew and so as the began its lonely descent into the horizon Keyran trekked back to his room in the boys dorm. Unfortunately for Keyran he had soon gotten lost and was finding it difficult to move anywhere without becoming even more lost. The corridors stretched out and away in an agonizing maze until Keyran started to get annoyed. How could he have goten lost on his first day. He was an idiot. Finally Keyran recognized where he was, he only had to take another right just ahead to get to the dorms but Sieker and his gang were in his way. Just from their looks and presence Keyran was starting to feel uneasy but this was the only way he knew to get to the dorms. He went up trying to shuffle past against the wall. "Hey! Stop right there." Sieker aimed his pointed finger straight into Keyran who froze immediately. "You, I haven't seen you before, that must make you new. Where are you from I don't like your.." Sieker sniffed at the air. "Smell." Keyran began to think of his answer, trying to avoid any conflict so he just came up with the first realm in his head "I - I'm from uh- Eon." He stuttered out, trying to slowly creep away. "LIAR! Now I recognized that smell! You're from Chiroptera, You are Reikon scum." Seiker picked him up the scruff of his shirt. "Hey, leave me alone. I just want to get past." Keyran struggled until he was thrown across the hallway slamming into the wall. "Well, you can go once we're done with you." Sieker grinned before picking Keyran up, "The Canius are far stronger than your pathetic race." Sieker proclaimed before kicking Keyran into another who punched him into the floor. Instant anger flaring inside of him, he picked himself off the florr he launched himself at another Canius in front of him and kicked him hard in the face before facing Sieker. "What did you just say!" Keyran screamed before punching Sieker. But Sieker simply deflected the punch and wrapped his arm through Keyran's arms, trapping him and allowing everyone to punch. This continued to what felt like minutes before Keyran heard a familiar voice. "Hey HEY! What are you doing, leave him alone." Signus appeared from nowhere stepping between Keyran and the Canius students. "Drop him now," Signus commanded Sieker who merely shrugged before releasing Keyran who colapsed into a heap before Signus carried him off. Back in his room with Signus examining his injuries, "I told you to stay away from him." Signuss tutted before prodding Keyran's broken nose. "I know, ow. They were in the way and I tried to get past and he just-" Keyran shudderd. "No need to explain. You'll be okay right. Good, just be more careful." "Thanks, See you tommorow." And with that Signus left and Keyran lost himself in a world of his dreams dead to the world until the next morning